Deseo
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: YaoiSlash JS. Poseerlo ha sido siempre su deseo, en esta noche de pasión y lujuria, ¿podrá realizar su anhelo?.


_TITULO:_**Deseo**

**_Capitulo: ÚNICO_**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: J/S**

_Category: _**Romance.**

_Raiting_**: G, R. Slash/Yaoi**

_Disclaimer: _**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. ****Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo: _**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

_Warning_**: Esta historia contiene Lemon y escenas explícitas, así que si no es de tú agrado o sientes que en algún momento te ofende de alguna manera, por favor no leas. **

_MSN:_Aquí vamos otra vez con una historia con toque erótico.

Ya sabes que el Waning es de importancia explícita, así que si estás de acuerdo, continua leyendo esta descabellada idea.

Dedicado a **Ao-Chan**, por su cumpleaños. Espero te guste lo que he hecho.

Y por supuesto a ustedes, que con su apoyo me exhortan a continuar escribiendo.

KLF 

Su asistencia a ese lugar era la más añeja que nadie se había atrevido a tener jamás en un centro nocturno.

Podía decirse que era el cliente más exclusivo y acérrimo que el "Venomous Roge" tenía, pues desde sus inicios, hacia solo dos años, el muchacho asistía todos los fines de semana sin excepción o contratiempo.

Los guardias de la entrada, tipos fuertes, robustos, altos y de pose imponente, no necesitaban pedir sobornos o pases.

Él era ya parte de la "familia" y como tal las puertas del exótico lugar estaban abiertas, sin límite alguno.

Hola.

Llegas temprano. Inquirió uno de los guardias, quien preservaba el preciado listón de exclusividad como nada en el mundo.

No. Es hora habitual. Sonrió, despejando su hombro de las hebras de cabello que esa noche no recogió, dándole entonces a su persona una rebelde pose de pasión.

Yo diría que no. Pero dado el caso ya no te tendremos demasiado tiempo por acá.

¿Ah no?. ¿A caso por fin me expulsarán de tan exclusivo lugar?.

El robusto hombre rió sonoramente, contagiando al recién llegado.

Tú humor jamás cambia, ni siquiera cuando "la noticia" se ha expandido ya como pan caliente.

Huyyy, que rápido vuelan las "novedades". Y yo que quería darles una sorpresa con mi ausencia.

Te vamos a extrañar. Guiñó el guardia por encima de sus gafas oscuras.

Gracias, Sam. Pero no me iré para siempre. Ya lo verás.

En dado caso entra. Que disfrutes tú "última" noche.

El cordón rojo se abrió para él, permitiéndole la entrada al centro nocturno más asediado de la ciudad.

Y no precisamente por su buena música o pinturas exóticas en las paredes, sino por el aire de sexo y lujuria que el lugar emanaba.

Caminó sin prisa adentrándose y siendo empujado eróticamente por la concurrencia.

A muchos rostros ya los conocía, otros tantos se le antojaron nuevos y el resto solamente reflejaba una baraña de confusión en la decisión de dejar libre el deseo o continuar aparentando recato en un rincón.

Pensé que no vendrías.

Joder¿a caso ya todos lo saben?.

El barman asintió, entregándole una copa con un oscuro y flameante líquido.

Noticias como esas son imposibles de guardar, mucho menos cuando se nos va alguien tan...singular como tu.

El recién llegado sonrió, bebiendo rápidamente de su copa.

De su preciado líquido.

De su creación.

"Deseo", se llamaba la loca bebida que había sido creada en un momento de casi exenta coherencia y de movimientos erráticos al momento del sexo.

Una bebida oscura con toques dulces y una pizca de fuego en el exterior, que elevaban la temperatura corpórea hasta niveles inesperados y otorgaban la flama de lujuria y deseo sin el menor remordimiento, llevando al cerebro a querer aun más de tan preciado y exclusivo pecado.

Bebió entonces poco a poco, dejando envolver sus sentidos con el casto sabor pero el potente afrodisíaco, que si bien no actuaba de inmediato, comenzaba a incitar a las hormonas, al pensamiento, a buscar a alguien lo más pronto posible.

Fue así como girando y recargando su peso sobre la barra, buscó a profundidad a alguien que más tarde y después de besos endemoniados pudiera satisfacer su hambre, su sed de un acostón, que nacería de la clara combinación de licores y demasiada tensión.

Miró rostros, inspeccionó cuerpos, admiró las caderas de quien con facilidad se movía al ritmo de la música, de una exótica melodía que junto a los roncos sonidos de una batería, creaban la metafórica combinación de la osadía y endiablada lujuria.

Se mordió los labios, pues su boca volvía a beber y a desear un contacto, un profundo contacto de aquello que deseaba ya en esos momentos.

Esta vez actuó rápido el afrodisíaco. Fue especial para ti. Guiñó el barman que en un principio había compartido más que un baile exótico con aquel que sonrió y le pidió una copa más de "deseo".

El muchacho preparó y sirvió casi de inmediato, indicándole al preciado cliente que se acercara un momento a él.

He mirado algo que te puede interesar. ¿Qué tal si dejas que el tigre que llevas dentro salga de casería por una última noche antes de perderte en el turbio paraje de la infidelidad y el deseo?.

Sonrió. La idea le gustaba, por ello caminó en dirección indicada con la convicción firme de encontrar a alguien que en verdad satisficiera sus ya palpables deseos.

Vestía de cuero rojo en pantalón, gabardina larga y de camisa negra abierta ya un poco de par en par, dejando lucir su nívea carne, aquella que solo uno podría morder y disfrutar esa ultima noche de libertad.

Fue así como aspirando olores, mirando y excitando sus sentidos, llegó al fondo de un concurrido grupo, donde dos jóvenes devoraban ya sus lenguas con pasión y fulgor.

El choque entre ambas era cadencioso, al igual que el sonido que las incitaba a más, terminando después en una posición demasiado sexual.

El calor aumentó en su cuerpo, sintiendo entonces que explotaría ahí mismo, mientras dos parejas más se unían a aquella orgía de pasión.

Unirse a ellos lucía tentador, pero solo necesitaba a uno solo para saciar su tensión.

Así que lamiendo sus labios a tanta tentación, es como sus ojos continuaron con el recorrido, olvidando que al día siguiente se enlazaría para siempre.

¿Buscas compañía?.

¿Qué me ofreces?. Indagó a un jovencito, que con aire gatuno se acercó hasta él, para con certera posición pegar su cuerpo a la espalda del "depredador".

Fue un baile rápido, movido, donde las caricias vagaron por los cuerpos sin inhibición, en dónde los sonidos se perdían entre la estrambótica música y en donde los quejidos acompañaban a las pulseras fluorescentes que brillaban por doquier.

Pero fue ahí cuando al sentir una habida lengua recorrer su cuello, que le vio.

Ahí estaba, intrigante, altivo, sospechoso, el único ser a quien durante toda su vida deseó y que jamás en su adolescencia pudo obtener.

Se mordió un labio con deseo, indicándole al joven que introducía ya su mano por el pantalón que aumentara sus caricias.

Sus ojos recorrieron al muchacho que denegaba pasionales ofertas y que con sutiles movimientos trataba de alejarse sin hacerse notar demasiado.

Más alguien de su condición y altivo porte jamás podría pasar desapercibido para nadie, mucho menos con tan imponente y seductiva belleza.

Entrecerró los ojos al sentir aquella tan intensa y deseada caricia que hizo a sus fibras corpóreas temblar y estremecerse como nada en el mundo.

Deseó más, mucho más y así se lo pidió al jovencito que lo complació en todo, dándole aun más placer del que en verdad habría creído posible.

Pero sus ojos jamás dejaron de "verle", de interrogar su presencia desde la distancia, pues alguien como "él", tan sensato y tan diferente, en realidad no tenía nada que hacer en un bodrio perdido como aquel.

Más si estaba ahí era por una opción y él sería entonces quien se la daría.

Por ello se apartó del jovencito, no deteniendo sus pasos para disculparse ante el acto fallido, caminando entonces hasta situarse muy cerca de aquel quien había acaparado completamente sus sentidos.

¿Qué le sirvo?. Inquirió un barban con astuta sonrisa.

Un wiskey con agua. Susurró el muchacho, quien miró con el entrecejo fruncido al barman que hizo una singular mueca.

Pensé que con la pinta que te cargas, serías de eso quienes piden algo mucho más fuerte. ¿O es que a caso tu condición de aristócrata engreído no te permite perderte en el alcohol por completo?.

El aludido gruñó, girándose hasta toparse con los ojos burlones que aguardaban su respuesta.

Piérdete. Idiota.

Mmm, que repertorio tan grande. Pensé que en estos años al menos habrías tenido tiempo de afinarlo un poco.

Estúpido. De haber sabido que te encontraría aquí, jamás habría venido.

El incitador sonrió, acercándose aun más al que con seño fruncido le observaba.

No es grato mirarte aquí, mucho menos cuando has interrumpido lo que pudo ser la cojida más deliciosa de mi vida.

No sería la primera vez que trunco algo. Mucho menos a ti, un don nadie.

¿A caso te ganas la vida en estos lugares?. Muy propio de ti, Wheeler.

El rubio rió sonoramente, volviendo a despejar sus cabellos largos y lacios de su hombro.

Por ello en lugar de molestarse o regresar el clásico insulto se acercó aun más al muchacho de cabellos castaños, quien se alejó un paso con el afán de evitarlo.

No cambias...Kaiba. Sigues siendo el mismo petulante y terco hombre que siempre conocí.

A diferencia de ti yo he conservado mi persona. En cambio tú...¿debería ahora llamarte puta o seguir conociéndote como el perro Wheeler?. Dado el caso, es lo mismo.

Joey, cuyo apelativo le sacó un gruñido, miró atentamente dentro de las azules lagunas del muchacho frente a él, quien a pesar de todo y de saber que no estaba en dominios favorables para su persona, no se inmutó, sino que continuó con su pose fiera y casi estoica.

Eso hizo sonreír al rubio y virarse al barman que había seguido la conversación hasta ese punto.

Ya sabes lo que quiero. Inquirió el de ojos castaños con voz seductora, sacando un rojo color de la sudorosa piel del muchacho.

Seto Kaiba, el empresario más grande del mundo miró la escena pero pretendió no haberlo hecho, por ello se giró admirando el lugar, uno que en su sano juicio jamás habría pisado.

Pero a el lo llevaban factores que salían de su jurisdicción y por los cuales se encontraba ahí, al lado de un muchacho que no dejaba de mirarle con un toque de "algo" que al parecer no le gustó.

¿Se te perdió algo, perro?.

Joey sonrió lascivamente, lamiendo sus labios con más que evidente demostración.

Kaiba lo llenaba de sensaciones indescriptibles y verlo ahí, en un lugar que por su reputación no era demasiado llamativo para un empresario como él, lo incitaba a saciar sus depredadoras hormonas con el muchacho que desde siempre había avivado sus "deseos".

Recordaba perfectamente que lo había mirado siempre. Oculto desde cualquier esquina o lugar que le cediera la intimidad deseada para dejar volar su imaginación y así deleitarse con lo que solo a distancia podía admirar abiertamente.

Ellos dos eran totalmente opuestos, pues mientras él se quebraba la cabeza tratando de descifrar cuanto eran dos mas dos, el ojiazul resolvía ecuaciones con la triple dificultad de lo anterior.

La inteligencia del genio mundial era mucha, mientras que la de Joey si alcanzaba a rebasar la normal.

Los caracteres eran explosivos y chocaban siempre cual piedra y pared: inquebrantables las dos, naciendo de ello después discusiones sin fin y furias que culminaban en hirientes y frías palabras que eran muchas veces, la verdad a una idea.

Rubio y castaño, azul y dorado. Así eran ambos, colores incombinables e in mezclables, que todo lo que ansiaban eran poner sobre la mesa su poderío. Independientemente de la calidad que fuera.

Pero a pesar de ello y de las múltiples exaltaciones en la vida, Joey Wheeler, el pobre, el mojigato y perro que ladraba, había mirado a Seto Kaiba mucho más a fondo, dejando entonces en su alma un hondo agujero.

Un sentimiento que iba más allá de todo lo humanamente conocido y que a pesar de haber causado asco o incredulidad en el muchacho, fue la acérrima respuesta a lo que durante toda su dura vida había buscado.

Por ello ahí, dentro del centro nocturno de más instintos naturales sobre la tierra. Su elemento secreto y ni siquiera por sus amigos conocidos, era que planeaba extraer de su ser, aquella escondida y casi asfixiante sensación, que sabía pronto saldría a la realidad, a pesar de su condición.

Aquí tienes lo que pediste. Solo recuerda que mañana te cas...

No te pago esto para que hables de más. Inquirió el rubio al barman, quien asintió y continuó sirviendo tragos.

Más el muchacho que atendía tenía razón.

Al día siguiente se casaría y esa noche era su despedida.

¿Qué mejor final de una era de libertades, que aquella?.

Sonrió con amplitud, dejando ver en sus labios ese toque de pasión que solía plasmar en sus actos.

Esa noche sería inolvidable y él mismo se encargaría de llevarla a cabo, bajo la lujuria y el deseo.

Bebe. Invitó el rubio, cediéndole la copa a su acompañante.

El ojiazul la miró con desconfianza, para después gruñir ante la sonrisa del rubio.

No es veneno. Aunque debería de serlo. Así libraría al mundo de escoria como tu.

Estúpido. Masculló Kaiba, ignorando al rubio que rió con ganas.

Oh, ya veo que estas "extravagancias" no van con tu persona.

Pensé que en realidad tenías más que...ofrecer.

Kaiba viró disgustado, arrepintiéndose de ello segundos después.

En todo lo que llevaba de conocer a Joey, jamás lo había mirado como lo hacía en esos momentos.

Siempre había observado al impulsivo, al bocón, al idiota y hasta sensible muchacho rubio que podía derretir y desesperar corazones.

Pero jamás al exótico y erótico Joseph Wheeler que tenía en frente y que con total confianza bebía tentadoramente del extraño y turbio contenido negro de la copa.

Es delicioso. Me encanta sentir cómo el líquido recorre mis entrañas. Penetra en ellas, se mueve lenta y pausadamente y me enciende hasta el punto de explotar de emoción. De lujuria. De placer.

Y se lamió los labios, dejando en ellos saliva tentadora y devoradora que ni siquiera el serio genio pudo soportar mirar.

Vine aquí por asuntos importantes, no para escuchar el cómo te "tiran".

Inquirió el ojiazul, pidiéndole al muchacho tras la barra su bebida.

Más Joey no permitiría que su ánimo decayera, por eso sonrió con falsedad y si, un poquitín más de seducción.

Tan gracioso como siempre.

Si tratara de ser gracioso ya estría en un circo. ¿Qué diablos quieres de mi, Wheeler?.

Seto frunció el entrecejo, lo que deseaba era un poco de tranquilidad mientras llegaba su "asunto", pero estando enfrascado en conversaciones vanas, aburridas y que no tenían sentido, no lo llevaban a nada. Mucho menos a conservar su poca paciencia.

A el rubio le fue entregado su siguiente trago, pero antes de responder y de encarar al ojiazul, realizó otra de sus maniobras, esa que siempre le había resultado en momentos de intentar "acción".

Con suma suavidad y movimientos lentos, introdujo su dedo índice dentro de la copa, moviendo así el contenido negro que tibio se encontraba.

Un pequeño remolino se formó dentro del cristalino sostén, pero no fue eso lo que llevó al genio a sudar un poco, sino el rostro de Joey.

Ojos cerrados, labios entreabiertos exhalando pequeñas bocanadas de aire pausado y rítmico.

Gemidos casi imperceptibles por la música pero audibles a los oídos de su compañero.

Un dedo que dejó la dulzona bebida para después y lentamente introducirse en la boca del rubio, quien lamió la extensión con placer, con deleite, disfrutando de eso que estaba explícitamente demostrando que hacía o quería realizar.

D-e-l-i-c-i-o-s-o. Deletreó perfectamente, realizando la misa acción un par de veces más, pero procurando mirar muy fijamente dentro de las orbes azules que parecieron tensarse un poco.

Kaiba viró, buscando entre las personas una salida que obviamente no encontró.

Extrañamente estaba comenzando a gustarle aquel "nuevo Joey", pero pese a ello distaba mucho de que pudiera siquiera expresarlo.

¿Entonces...quieres?. Ofreció una vez más el rubio, cediéndole la copa casi intacta de "deseo".

Kaiba miró al rubio y después a la extraña mezcla, para finalizar en una clásica negativa.

¿Crees tu que voy a beber algo que ya tocaste?. No estoy loco, Wheeler.

¿No?. En realidad no eres quien yo pensaba. Al menos el Kaiba que yo conocía aceptaba un reto si se le presentaba. Ahora veo que el encierro te ha...evaporado las neuronas.

Seto tenía tres prioridades en su vida:

Su hermano, su empresa y su inteligencia.

Si alguien se atrevía a empañar alguna de las tres, entonces el mundo sucumbía ante su furia.

Por ello sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía o repetirse por quinta vez el porqué estaba ahí soportando cosas incongruentes, es como tomó la copa y la bebió toda sin una sola queja o señal de desagrado en su rostro.

Joey sonrió a ello cuando los azules ojos se posaron en sus castaños y ensanchó aun más sus labios cuando Kaiba parpadeó un poco.

¿Demasiado fuerte para alguien como tú, Kaiba?

Seto sintió efectivamente que un volcán había estallado en sus entrañas, pero como buen duelista que era y fue, no iba a dejar que su orgullo fuera masacrado por nadie. Mucho menos por Joey.

Otro. Pidió al barman que divertido contemplaba la escena desde lejos.

Por eso al instante el muchacho realizó su pedido y tan rápido como lo depositó en la barra lo miró desaparecer tras la seductora boca de Seto Kaiba.

Joey sonreía a las nuevas muecas del castaño y para acompañarlo en su "dolor", él mismo ingirió otro trago, como un reto personal y silencioso que Seto no tardó en hacer oficial.

Comúnmente nada en aquel lugar tenía tanta expectativa como los juegos sexuales en las tarimas, barras o los shows de "strepears" que esporádicamente se llevaban a cabo en el lugar.

Pero esa noche fue la excepción, pues en menos de media hora la barra se vio provista de mirones, abucheadores y porristas que coreaban un: "fondo, fondo" con más ánimo y ahínco de los que sus enturbiados cerebros les ofrecían.

Vamos...Kaiba...eres un...idiota engreído que no sabe nada de la vida...

¿Si?. Mira quien lo dice. Un ebrio que insita y al final como en todo, pierde.

Joey se enfadó y al instante bebió otro "deseo", que le enchinó la piel al grado de sacudirse ante el golpe placentero que pegó en sus hormonas.

Estaba a punto de explotar y sabía que aquel encuentro no duraría mucho más tiempo. Por ello debía actuar rápido porque quisiera o no Seto estaba ganándole...otra vez.

El rubio bebió su última copa antes de incorporarse y alejarse de la barra donde sus admiradores abuchearon y el resto dio por finalizada la contienda, siendo ganador absoluto el joven ojiazul que sonrió con satisfacción.

¿Qué sucede Wheeler?. ¿Te retiras porque sabes que soy y seré siempre el mejor?.

Lo dije una vez y lo repito ahora, no eres más que un idio...

Pero el insulto murió en sus labios porque al momento de girarse para mirar la derrota en la faz del rubio, tuvo que verificar si no estaba alucinando.

Joey sonreía con seducción indicándole con el dedo que se acercara a él. Su pose sensual y la atmósfera enralecida estaban causando el efecto que desde hacía unas horas deseaba.

Por ello mientras la música cien por ciento electrónica ya se escuchaba de fondo y poco a poco el entretenido público se dispersaba de la barra, Kaiba sintió que los muchos tragos comenzaban a afectarle severamente el cerebro.

Joey le estaba indicando que se acercara a él de una manera que jamás creyó posible, pues a pesar de pensar que ya lo había visto todo esa noche, aun quedaba más por descubrir.

Acércate. Murmuró el rubio sin hablar, moviendo los labios en una danza tan sublime que el moreno no se percató siquiera del momento en que se incorporó y avanzó hacia el muchacho en la pista.

A pocos centímetros de distancia el ojiazul sintió a su cuerpo estallar. Sus hormonas eran un caos completo y la piel comenzaba a transpirar de ansiedad, de locura, de un deseo enorme por acercarse al rubio y desbordarlo todo en una simple caricia, donde saciaría al volcán en erupción que era ya su ser.

Joey sonrió complacidamente cuando miró al moreno frente a él y sin dejar su pose erótica continuó llamándole, importándole muy poco quienes eran, lo que eran o serían después de unas horas.

En ese momento solo eran un par de jóvenes tratando de satisfacer sus deseos y de dejar a los instintos libres.

Seto se lamió los labios antes de acercarse al rubio, rodearlo y examinarlo un poco más a fondo de lo que ya había hecho.

¿Me inspeccionas?. Creo que fuiste buitre en tú otra vida.

Rió Joey, moviendo el cuello y disfrutando subjetivamente de las caricias que la mirada azulina realizaba en su cuerpo.

Seto sonrió un poco antes de acercar su mano con cautela hasta el cabello largo de Joey, esas rubias hebras que habían crecido bastante y sin control en esos años. Al igual que su dueño.

Percibió el estremecimiento del rubio, así como también el suspiró que su suave tacto sacó de los labios entreabiertos del muchacho que estaba a la expectativa de más.

¿En verdad crees que puedes ganarme en algo?. Voy a demostrarte que aquí solo va a perder uno y como siempre serás tú.

¿En verdad?. Exclamó Joey pegando su espalda al pecho del moreno, quien le había susurrado al oído.- Ya lo veremos.

Seto sonrió con su especial mueca y le permitió a sus manos bajar y buscar en el plano abdomen del rubio aquello que desde hacía unos minutos se le antojó irresistible.

Se permitió indagar, sentir, oler, escuchar los suspiros y unos cuantos quejidos que salían de los labios de Joey como si de cosa natural se tratara. Como si aquel espectáculo increíble se mirara todos los días por parte de ambos y en lugares públicos.

El de ojos castaños cerró los ojos y cruzó sus manos en el cuello de Kaiba, quien sin perder detalle le facilitaba las cosas para que ambos tuvieran un mayor acceso a sus cuerpos.

La música que se escuchaba no tenía nada que ver con los movimientos que ambos efectuaban.

Los dos jóvenes perdidos ya en sus propias necesidades y delirios no se percataban de que volvían a atraer la atención de algunos cuantos y que esos ojos realizaban cosas similares a los que el duo impar efectuaba.

Acércate más. Susurró el ojiazul, bajando sus manos hasta las caderas del rubio que gimió eróticamente al ser rudamente halado hasta el pecho de Kaiba, quien por el movimiento y las emociones ya evidenciaba la presencia de un siempre fiel acompañante.

Siento que esto no fue en vano. ¿Te gustó el "deseo"?. Expresó Joey lamiendo el cuello del moreno, quien suspiró y cerró los ojos, masajeando los muslos del de pantalón rojo.

Solo haz lo tuyo y no pares.

.¿Deseoso?.

Solo te demuestro quien vencerá a quien.

Te noto demasiado seguro Kaiba¿a caso predices el futuro?.

No necesito hacerlo. Dado tus antecedentes yo puedo...

Seto se mordió el labio al sentir que las caderas de Joey comenzaban a moverse lentamente mientras sus labios succionaban poco a poco su cuello, llegando después a su mentón para percibir las manos juguetonas que aun estando de espaldas trataban a toda costa de introducirse por su camisa azul y tocar su piel sudorosa y muy deseosa del contacto.

¿Te gusta?. Es mi especialidad.

Kaiba gruñó para si mismo al sentir que las caricias del rubio lo hacían sucumbir ante su control, por ello se adentró en el pantalón de Joey, haciéndolo gemir audiblemente. Demostrándole quien era el "señor".

¿Ahora dime quien domina a quien?.

Joey rió lascivamente, girando dentro del asfixiante abrazo, quedando entonces azul y castaño frente a frente y con el brillo de reto que siempre los había caracterizado estando en presencia del otro.

¿En verdad quieres saber la respuesta?.

Seto sonrió, bajando las manos hasta sentir los redondos y perfectamente bien formados glúteos del rubio, quien asiéndose de su cuello continuaba contoneándose sin recato alguno.

Si. Quiero saberla. Susurró el moreno acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Joey, los cuales danzaron con el beso invisible que se permitieron dar.

Un beso al aire, donde solo los alientos se sintieron, disfrutaron, se movieron.

Un beso etéreo que junto a las caricias eléctricas en sus cuerpos, estaba comenzando a hacerse verdaderamente necesario.

Más la duda era¿ambos en realidad cederían a dar ese paso?.

Cuando Joey volvió a gemir, producto de la sugestión por parte de las estrechas caderas de Seto, supo entonces que el momento había llegado, por eso tomando la mano del ojiazul y guiñando un ojo a su numeroso público, se retiró de la pista a buscar un mejor lugar para "finalizar" aquello.

¿Qué a caso no va a casarse mañana?.

El barman quien suspiró derrotado ante la pérdida del espectáculo, asintió al hombre corpulento que había dejado su lugar en la puerta para descansar un poco.

Si Sam, va a hacerlo. Inquirió el muchacho tras la barra, sirviendo una cerveza en un tarro.-Mañana muy temprano si es que la información que recibí fue correcta.

El guardia frunció el entrecejo cuando el rubio y su pareja misteriosamente atractiva entraron en una habitación del fondo.

Se suponía que Joey estaba en su "despedida", más jamás creyó posible aquel comportamiento de un chico que decía estaba profundamente enamorado del "amor de su vida":

Tranquilo. Susurró el barman, acariciando la enorme mano del guardia.- Todo está bien. Ya lo verás. Además, este es su "deseo".Guiñó al final y se alejó para continuar con su trabajo.

El guardia tardó un poco en comprender, pero cuando lo hizo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

En realidad lo que en un principio le pareció una pésima idea, se convertía entonces en la mejor manera para pasar una última noche de "libertad".

Joey fue empujado a la pared sin mucha delicadeza, esperando lo suficiente para sonreír y sentir los labios ansiosos del ojiazul en su cuello.

Cerró los ojos tratando de tragar los gemidos que ya lanzaba, pero los dientes blancos de Seto no ayudaban demasiado a ello, por lo que aferrándose fuertemente al cuello de Kaiba, es como sintió como era llenado poco a poco de besos deseosos y muy fogosos.

Kaiba se perdió en los jadeos del rubio, pero nada le gustó más que el sabor del cuello blanco y estilizado, ese que se abría a su paso para permitirle a su lengua y dientes explorar a fondo y ahínco lo que desde ya consideraba su territorio.

Sin esfuerzo alguno entonces despejó los hombros de Joey de la pesada e innecesaria gabardina, dejándole un mayor espacio de búsqueda dentro de la camisa que poco a poco y en la pista de baile ya había abierto de par en par.

El estremecimiento en la piel del rubio fue intenso por ello se aferró aun más a Kaiba sintiendo la gruesa pared tras él dañar un poco su sensible y blanca piel.

¿Has visto lo que tu tonto carácter ha hecho conmigo?.

No. Fingió demencia Joey, sintiendo perfectamente en su pierna lo que su acompañante le estaba expresando.

¿Qué haremos entonces para que te enteres?.

¿Te parece dejarnos de juegos y avanzar a la acción?.

Kaiba sonrió, más no le dieron tiempo para realizar lo que planeaba pues el rubio se le adelantó cerrando la milimétrica distancia y dejando que sus labios se degustaran verdaderamente.

Fue un beso agresivo, posesivo, que combatía por el dominio que ninguno de los dos planeaba dejar.

Sus lenguas se volvieron una y el choque entre sus labios era la música que alimentaba su ego y su deseo.

Seto. Jadeo Wheeler cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire y que estaba a punto de explotar debido a que sin percatarse siquiera el moreno había introducido nuevamente sus manos dentro de su pantalón y masajeaba lentamente su miembro excitado.

Shhh...calla y déjame continuar...Joey.

Joey enarcó la espalda sintiendo que los colores del universo se filtraban en su ser.

¿Era la estimulación perfecta de su compañero o se trataba de los efectos secundarios del "Deseo"?.

No lo sabía, pero si lo estaba disfrutando...y mucho.

Para...no...Seto...ah!.

En un momento el vaivén rítmico que las caderas del rubio hacían instintivamente, se detuvieron.

Esto desconcertó al emocionado castaño, quien había bajado y lamía el húmedo torso blanco que subía y bajaba con poderosa intensidad.

Pero al sentir aquel repentino alto, subió la mirada y frunció el entrecejo con molestia.

La respiración de Joey era entrecortada y sus mejillas habían adquirido ya un hermoso color rosa que le daban a su estado exhausto uno sensual y brillante.

Más no obstante se separó de la pared con dificultad y ante la mirada expectante de su acompañante, sonrió. Algo muy propio de él.

Quiero que hagas algo para mi. Murmuró irregularmente.

¿Algo?.

Si. Asintió Wheeler volviendo a recargarse con cierta pose en la pared.

Yo no estoy para complacencias...Wheeler. Añadió el ojiazul, que frustrado en sus intento miraba fulminantemente al rubio.

Joey sonrió con gracia entonces, pero actuó rápido, antes de que Kaiba se cansara de esperar y se fuera.

Desvístete. Ordenó el rubio, adoptando una tan seria pose que Seto parpadeó para saber que estaba mirando coherentemente.

¿Qué?. ¿Te has vuelto loco?.

No. Negó Joey con seguridad.

Kaiba sonrió con ironía. Él no obedecía ni obedecería jamás a nadie.

Pierdes tu tiempo. Si hay alguien que se desvestirá serás tú. Después voy a cojerte y me importará un bledo que alguien nos mire. Pronunció con desafío el muchacho, avanzando y quedando muy cerca del rubio que sonrió de igual manera.

Entonces Kaiba pretendió tomar con brusquedad la muñeca del rubio. Estaba arto de esperar, pero antes siquiera de lograrlo, Joey se adelantó.

Tomó la muñeca del moreno y lo lanzó contra la pared de enfrente, quedando entonces las posiciones invertidas.

Quítate. Gruñó el moreno al mirarse atrapado.

Desnúdate primero.

Wheeler. Amenazó el ojiazul obteniendo un leve caricia en su entre pierna, que fue la que le hizo gemir alto y ronco.

D-e-s-n-ú-d-a-t-e. Deletreó por segunda vez esa noche el rubio, mirando con intensidad a un Seto que enfadado pero adolorido por el intenso agarre del rubio, cedió al final.

No podré hacerlo sino...

Eso no es problema...ya se me ocurrió otra cosa.

El brillo intenso que los castaños ojos del rubio mostraron le hizo saber a Kaiba que miraría en exclusiva y en directo esa noche la verdadera personalidad del rubio.

Sin saber de dónde exactamente, unas cuerdas se anudaron a las muñecas del ojiazul dejándolo a merced del de pantalones rojos, los cuales comenzaron a caer poco a poco frente a la mirada atónica y excitada del moreno.

Joey deslizó el cuero rojo por sus torneadas piernas, para después deshacerse de su camisa y comenzar a acariciarse pausada y sensualmente frente a Kaiba.

La palabra exacta que Seto buscaba era: masturbación, pero por muy molesto que aparentara estar por el trato que le daban o la dolorosa sensación en sus muñecas, nada se comparaba con la sensación de querer tener más cerca ese esbelto y bello cuerpo que se contoneaba para él.

Que se acercaba a él, que lo incitaba a desear.

¿Te agrada lo que vez?.

Wheeler. Masculló Kaiba moviendo sus brazos con violencia para tratar de safarse del amarre que no cedió ni un poco.

Te harás daño y no quiero que tus hermosas manos tengan después muestra de esta...noche desenfrenada.

Maldita sea...suéltame. Casi gritó el ojiazul, más su sudor y respiración acelerada no precisamente indicaron su indignación.

El de castaños ojos sonrió acercándose aun más al cuerpo del ojiazul.

Voy a desnudarte Seto. Voy a hacerlo cómo y cuando me plazca y después de eso...

¿Qué harás?.

Eso, mi queridísimo señor don genio...es mi asunto solamente. Así que coopera o de lo contrario tengo un látigo y unos cuantos juguetitos más que servirían de mucho en este momento.

Seto no era de los que se rendían fácilmente, pero nunca había estado en esa situación, así que tragó saliva con dificultad y se preguntó por quinceava ocasión lo que estaba haciendo en ese bodrio lugar.

Joey se lamió los labios con erotismo, para después acercarse al moreno y sin tacto alguno arrancarle la seguramente costosa camisa que calló hecha tirones en un lugar que en esos momentos no le importó.

Sus castaños ojos brillaron con depredador brillo admirando el exótico y fuerte tórax que brillaba delante de él; que subía y bajaba con irremediable falta de oxígeno.

Pero él resolvería el problema, por lo que arrodillándose frente al moreno, empleó sus labios en recorrer la extensión plana y hechizante que danzaba para él dentro y fuera, rápidamente y sin inhibición alguna.

Sus manos se unieron y cuando un pezón se interpuso en su camino, no tuvo más que abordarlo y hacer gemir largamente a su dueño.

¿Te gusta, Seto?. ¿Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo?.

Whee...Joey. Jadeo Kaiba enarcando la espalda y aferrándose con fuerza a los amarres en sus manos.

El placer que sentía no se comparaba con ninguno otro experimentado en su vida.

Creía que de un momento a otro caería en una exótica inconciencia que lo llevaría a olvidare completamente de un mundo que para él ya no existía.

El rubio mordió un poco más el erecto pezón y sin perder de vista al otro, posó sus labios en él, al cual torturó, lamió y erizó tanto como lo deseó.

Pero no podía entretenerse demasiado. Tenía toda la noche, era verdad, pero su propia necesidad clamaba ya por un consuelo, por ello ascendiendo hasta el cuello del trigueño le hizo experimentar por leves momentos lo que él había sentido hacía solo unos instantes cuando Kaiba lo asaltaba salvajemente en esa área.

Seto sabía que de haber podido hacerlo, ya habría detenido al rubio para ser él el dominante, más tuvo que conformarse con sentir y esperar el momento en que todo aquello llegara a su espléndido y poderoso fin.

¿Ya te cansaste?. Si apenas comenzamos, Seto.

El susurro le hizo estremecer. ¿O serían a caso las manos que desabotonaban su pantalón y se introducían en su cuerpo lascivamente?.

Joey miró placer con furia dentro de los ojos azules y eso en lugar de detenerlo lo alentó a seguir adelante, a buscar más a fondo y sonreír por ser él quien dominara al enérgico y poderoso Seto Kaiba.

Descendió entonces mientras que con él lo hacían también el resto de las prendas y accesorios que el moreno no necesitaba ya en ese momento, y al ver entonces al ojiazul desprovisto de todo, se congratuló por tener para él un cuerpo hermoso, sensual y fuerte, que sería más que un simple deleite, era un deseo.

¿Qué planeas hacer?.¿A caso mirarme toda la noche?.

Oh¿pero el genio está impaciente?. Vaya¿quién lo creería?.

Cuando el rubio rió el castaño gruñó pero automáticamente aquel brote se transformó en gemido pues nuevamente Joey lo había tomado desprevenido.

Decir que lo que el rubio hacía era un baile, sería demandar al que creó el concepto, pues seguramente la canción de gemidos por parte de ambos era una especie de interludio a lo que obviamente seguía.

Joey se restregó completamente en el otro cuerpo, provocando en ambos oleadas emotivas y vigorosas de todo lo que ya no podían continuar ocultando.

No había parte de sus cuerpos que no reaccionara o se moviera al ritmo que ambos habían sabido adecuar perfectamente, por lo que antes de que llegaran al orgasmo, Joey volvió a detenerse.

Más la espera esa vez no fue tan larga y eso lo agradeció el ojiazul, quien enarcó mucho más la espalda al sentir la boca del rubio sobre su masculinidad.

Joey succionó fuerte y en intervalos despacio al sentir que pronto su amante eyacularía.

Era un experto y eso Kaiba no supo si amarlo u odiarlo.

Lo estaban dominando para eso también y él...ya no estaba en su juicio.

Me encantas...me excitas...he deseado hacer esto desde siempre y ahora que por fin te tengo así, en mi última noche...haré lo que me plazca.

No...lo...ha...

Seto...mi Seto. Ya no puedes hacer nada, bombón. Voy a hacerlo y vas a disfrutarlo como jamás en tu vida.

No...

No te resistas. Musitaba el rubio al dejar el excitado pene del moreno.- Yo se que también lo deseas.

Castaño y azul volvieron a mirarse, pero esta vez el azul brilló con deseo, con aceptación a lo que el rubio le decía, por ello acercándose a Joey le besó de nuevo con furia, con sexo, con ese algo que incitó al rubio a terminar con sus pensamientos y regresar el fogoso contacto como si en él se fuera su vida misma.

Aquello era un permiso concedido y ambos lo tomaron como una práctica exquisita e irrepetible.

No siempre será así. Indicó el moreno cuando Joey lo elevó y le hizo cruzar las piernas en su cintura.

Yo se...y no pretendo quitarte tu poder Seto. Mañana volveré a ser tu sumiso cachorrito. Guiñó.- Pero esta noche deseo a mi gatito de ojos azules, no al fiero león que me hace gemir de pasión siempre.

Kaiba sonrió y tras cerrar los ojos sintió como Joey poco a poco se introducía en él, causándole cierta molestia, pero gozando como nunca en su existencia.

Se aferró a los amarres de sus manos con poderosa intensidad y jadeó junto al rubio cuando este entró con dificultad en la estreches del millonario.

Seto...Dios, eres...

No te detengas. Hazme sentir placer. Fue el incitante murmullo que erizó la piel de Joey por eso tal y como lo pidió el genio comenzó el lento vaivén que a ambos les benefició e insito en desmedida.

Los papeles se habían invertido. Joey era el amante y Seto el que recibía toda la calidez y sensaciones que usualmente y en otras circunstancias dejaría para alguien más.

Decir que el millonario despreció esa pose, sería mentir. Pues pese a lo inusual de todo estaba gimiendo y moviendo las caderas como nadie jamás en la vida.

Joey se aferró a la pared para no caer y se permitió morder el blanco cuello del moreno mientras este gemía y se aferraba con fuerza a sus amarres.

Por fin el ojiazul estaba a su merced. Por fin él lo dominaba y por fin su más recóndito deseo se volvía realidad.

Estaba siendo el domador de un indómito y eso le gustaba e incitaba en cada envestida ya errónea, en cada sentir, en cada vez que la espalda de su amante se enarcaba y percibía al erguido miembro de este chocar con su abdomen.

Seto era ya un muñeco sin razón, solo sentía y le encantaba, pues las caricias en su cuerpo eran asfixiantes, quemantes. Roces eléctricos que deseaba cada vez más para si y que conseguían hacerlo olvidar de todo y disfrutar de lo que hasta ese momento jamás había experimentado tan abiertamente.

Joey lo estaba tomando y en lugar de enfadarse le encantó la sensación que cada ya errónea envestida le hacía experimentar.

Quería tocar al rubio. Deseaba besarlo fieramente como lo hacía siempre, pero no podía. Por eso se limitó a mover aun más rápido las caderas para sentir eso que chocaba ardientemente en su próstata y lo hacía elevar los jadeos hasta transformarlos en súplicas silenciosas por más y más placer.

Los cuerpos sudaban y danzaban ya sin un ritmo determinado.

Las lenguas volvieron a juntarse, susurrando en el interior un intenso anhelo.

Seto...yo...Seto...

Más, no te detengas, si lo haces...

Joey no se detuvo, por lo que bajando rápidamente y acariciando las caderas de su amante es como tomó las nalgas del moreno para arremeter con mayor fuerza y sacar un grito de gozo de la garganta ronca y sensual del genio.

Ambos se miraron con intensidad antes de llegar al orgasmo en millones de sensaciones, colapsando en cada rincón y fibra de su ser.

Temblaron, miraron colores y sus gritos se volvieron uno, rindiéndose al inevitable gozo que solo dos conocidos amantes podían y sabían darse.

Temblando aun Joey desató con dificultad a su amante quien cayó sobre el rubio al sentir que sus piernas no lo detenían.

Jadearon por recuperar aire y en cuento los párpados se abrieron se sonrieron con complicidad, con fervor, con un sentimiento que iba más allá de lo desbordado en aquel acto.

Eres increíble cachorro. Susurró Kaiba acariciando los cabellos largos y húmedos del que sonrió y atinó a sonrojarse un poco.

Una vez pasado el efecto afrodisíaco volvía a ser el común Joey Wheeler.

¿Verdad que este lugar es mágico?.

Yo diría que fue esa condenada bebida del demonio. Hizo hervir mis entrañas. Me hizo desearte como animal a presa. Me hizo...ceder a tu control como jamás lo creí posible.

El rubio sonrió y beso mansamente los hinchados labios de su amante y único amor.

Por eso deseaba traerte aquí. En nuestra última noche juntos.

Coqueteaste con otro.

Mi intención era hacerte enfadar. Sonrió con fingida inocencia el rubio, ganándose un nuevo beso lento, amoroso y cansado.

El ejercicio había sido extenuante.

¿Así que aquí es donde vienes cada fin de semana?. Espero que esta bodega no te sirva para...

Tú eres mi único amor Seto Kaiba y si vengo es solo para beber un par de "Deseos" y retornar a tus brazos para hacer el amor una y otra vez.

¿Así que esto haces?. Ahora entiendo. Sonrió el moreno besando la frente del rubio.- Debería patentar esa cosa. Es...el mismismo pecado.

Joey rió abrazándose al sudoroso cuerpo de su pareja, aquel con quien a partir del día siguiente pasaría el resto de su vida.

Ambos habían optado años atrás por dejar que la aparente indiferencia tomara el rumbo del amor, cayendo en él inevitablemente cuando después del torneo de Ciudad Batalla supieron que no volvería a verse a causa de los intensos viajes del genio.

Kaiba y Joey se amaron esa noche por primera vez y después de esa hubo muchas más en donde poco a poco e irremediablemente se enamoraron.

Al día siguiente y a casi cinco años de esa primera noche, se casarían en una ceremonia sencilla pero repleta de cariño.

¿Dime de nuevo porque acepté este jueguito de venir aquí y pretender que no nos conocíamos?.

Entre besos que ya comenzaban a intensificarse Joey sonrió, recordando que aquella idea había sido suya.

Porque quería pasar nuestra última noche de solteros en un lugar así, con mi prometido, jugando un juego sexual que desde hacía mucho tiempo deseaba utilizar contigo, amor.

¿A caso no te gustó?.

El rostro infantil de Joey hizo sonreír al moreno, quien lamiendo los labios del rubio ahondó el beso y por supuesto las caricias que ya tomaban un rumbo de excitación.

Claro que le había gustado ese juego, mucho más porque se había tratado de Su Joey.

Así que mientras se perdían en besos y esperaban el día para por fin enlazarse, la idea loca de patentar la llamativa bebida negra no dejó la cabeza del genio...o tal vez si.

Mejor utilizar la dichosa bebida en su persona y realizar con ella los muchos "deseos" que aun no practicaba con su amado cachorro.

The End

Y bueno¿que les pareció?.

Espero que este One-shot les haya gustado y sobre todo a mi cumple añera amiga Ao-Chan.

Regreso con un poco de dificultad a escribir, pero espero estar de regreso por este yugi mundo y claro, con esta pareja que me encanta completamente.

Invertí los papeles del "seme"...¿qué tal a Seto sumiso?.

Cuídense mucho y gracias por todo su apoyo y comentarios.

Recuerda, déjame tu mail para poder comunicarme más fácil contigo.

Hasta otra ocasión, su amiga:

Katrinna Le Fay 


End file.
